The Purple Ikkakujuu
by Mightpup
Summary: Sequal to 'The Golden Harpy'. Seven years have gone by and Chikara and Sasuke are getting married. But what happens when someone new walks into the picture. ChikaSasu OnkeiNeji KooHaku KuroKiba
1. Chapter 1

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**The Purple ****Ikkakujuu**

**Chapter 1**

**(Seven Years Later)**

**Seven wonderful happy years had gone by since you had killed Gunryo Shutsudou, you murderous brother. Now eating dinner in your kitchen you thought about all the wonderful things that had happened to you. Raised to the Jonîn rank, you had your own team to train; and had been accepted into society, loosing the title harpy. **

"**What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked from across the table. "Everything." You replied smiling at him. Your boyfriend Sasuke had moved into one of the spare rooms in your house a long time ago. Tonight he had made you a special romantic dinner since your other friends Hoshi Hisakata, Hanabir Koodori, and Yuki Kuro had gone out to dinner at a restaurant. **

**Finishing your food, you stared into the single burning candle on the table. Drifting off into your memories; you saw something horrible. Something from many years ago. **

_**Circling him like a hungry vulture; you laughed at his pain. Watching as he cracked, you dived down at him. Shooting flames at him from your mouth; he caught fire almost instantly. Landing by the fire, the other four demon phoenixes flew into the fire causing an explosion. Gunryo's blood curtailing scream filled your ears as you watched him burning.**_

_**You stood still, watching the fire until it burnt down to nothing. Tired and dizzy from the blood loss, you fell to the ground. Slowly you changed back to your human form. Bloody and hardly breathing; you rolled onto your back. Looking up into the sky, you saw blood red clouds in the blood stained sky. "So." You thought. "I am going to die today." You said to nobody.**_

_**Quietly you mind faded away into nothing.**_

**After blacking out, your friends had become worried about you. Leaving their hiding place, they had snuck out onto the bloody battle field. Finding you half dead; they got you to a nearby hospital, where you spent the good part of a month recovering.**

**Looking up at your concentrated face; Sasuke took both of your plates to the sink and walked back to your side. "I know what your thinking about." He said, putting his hand on your shoulder, "But you don't need to worry about it anymore. He's dead." "I know." You said looking up at him, "But I still feel like he's out there somewhere." "Well, I don't know if I can change how you feel about Gunryo?" he said picking you up bridle style, "But I do have something for you. Carrying you up the stairs and down the hall, he set you down in your room. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a case. Kneeling down, he opened the case and asked the most important question of your life, "Will you marry me?"**

**You pulled him to his feet, "Of course!" you said. Wrapping your arms around his neck; you kissed him passionately. As he pulled you closer, you fell backwards onto the bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Shan's Pov)**

**(Area Unknown)**

**Running through the huge city; you found it highly advanced. Dodging a kunai and shuriken, you ran down an alleyway. "Your trapped." The person chasing you rasped. "Not yet." You replied, jumping on a latter on the side of a tall building. Climbing up as fast as possible, you sat down on a ledge. "About time I got a little rest around here!" you panted, pulling out a small bottle of red whine. "Hey." Someone cried, throwing a kunai at the bottle, "Can't you share?"**

**Jumping up as the bottle shattered; you clung to the building. Looking down, you found yourself higher than you had thought. "Great!" you cursed, "I had to slit a guy's throat to get my hands on that!" Turning you shimmed your way across the building; making as much space between you and the stranger. But suddenly he was by your side again. Glaring at him; you took a deep breath. Putting your hands together, you dived off the building. **

**Twisting your body to face the sky; you found even more enemies. "Oh god just loves me!" you cried out sarcastically. Pulling out a kunai you threw it at the thug. Hitting him in the heart; he exploded into a cloud of dust. "Now I just have to deal with these guys." You thought to yourself as you looked up at the huge clay birds. **

**Fishing around in your backpack, you soon found what you would need. Pulling out the gun, you aimed it at one of the birds. Pushing the trigger, you shot the bird twice and soon found it crumbling away to nothing. Aiming the gun again, you shot continuously in all directions; killing every bird after you. Putting your weapons away again; you turned to face the ground. Just inches above the ground, you landed on your feet.**

**Standing up, you felt the clay and blood raining down on you. "I've killed them all!" you screamed up into the sky, "I killed all six hundred and thirty seven of your minions!" "Very good…" You heard from behind. Turning you saw the one you were really looking for. "So am I in?" you asked. "I am very impressed." He continued. "Enough with the chit chat." You growled, "Am I in or not?" "Yes." He answered calmly, "Beautiful and charming, you will be able to tag him quickly. You scowled as he followed your figure and form. "You are also strong enough to kill him once he falls." He said, "Yes, you will do."**

**Pulling out a kunai, you waited for him to explain his plans for you. "First," he said, "you must enter the Hidden Leaf Village. Then you must track and win the heart of a young man named Uchiha Sasuke." Grabbing a picture of the target from him, you examined it careful. "But isn't he…" you started. "Yes." He answered nodding, "Once you have him where you want him; you are to kill him." **

"**Interesting." You said handing back the photo, "This sounds like fun." Looking up at your new boss; you chucked. "What's so funny?" he asked staring you down. "Oh nothing. It's just that he looks just like you…" you smiled, "Itachi."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Your Pov)**

**You woke up to the sound of birds chirping on the windowsill, Fisshu-ike purring at the end of the bed, and Sasuke snoring lightly in you ear. Kissing him, you slipped out of bed and made your way down stairs. Walking in the kitchen you found you friends talking about last night. "You seem more chipper than usual." Kuro observed as you sat down humming. "Yes Koodori said, "How did last night go?" "Ok." You replied still humming. "So." Hisakata asked, "Did anything "special" happen last night?" "I guess you could say that." You answered as you made a cup of tea. "Really lik…" all three of them started to as Sasuke walked in.**

"**Good morning darling." He said kissing the top of you head. "Good morning." you replied, kissing him on the cheek. Turning back to your friends you became excited. "Haven't you guessed yet?" you whined waving you hand around. "Oh!" Kuro exclaimed as sunlight hit the ring. "It's…so shiny!" Hisakata cried out. "What?" Koodori asked, following their gazes until she saw the ring. "Is that?" she asked looking at you. Staring back at her; you nodded. **

"**This is great!" she screamed, hugging you. "Can I help you plan?" she asked. "Of course." You said happily. "Hisakata looked up at both of you confused, "Plan what?" she asked. "Her wedding stupid!" Kuro cried out sarcastically; whacking her over the head. "Married?" she asked, "To who?" "Are you always this slow in the morning?" Kuro asked, "Sasuke no duh!" "Oh!" she said, "This is great!" Grabbing you by the arm she dragged you out the front door.**

**Spreading out her wings, she flapped them, but made no headway because you were fighting back so hard. "What are you doing?!" you asked between gritted teeth, "Where are we going?!" "The training grounds!" she said happily as she started to pull harder. "Why?" you asked, pulling your arm out of her grip, sending her flying. Landing in a cart full of candy; her head popped out laughing. "I need your help with something." She explained jumping out. "Fine." You agreed, "Let's please make this quick."**

**(Hisakata's Pov)**

**Soon landing in the middle of the training grounds, you saw Kakashi and Sakura. "Just the person I want to see!" you thought, "I am so evil!" "Stay here until I signal to you." You told Chikara. "Ok." She nodded. Nodding back, you ran over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura." You said poking her. "Go away you freak." She demanded turning away. "Well is that anyway to treat the future sister in-law of Uchiha Sasuke?" Suddenly Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she asked as she turned back to you. "Well I am like Chikara's sister…" you started to say getting cut off by Sakura gripping you neck. "Liar." She whispered, "I don't believe you." "Well." You retorted, "Take this." **

**Waving to Chikara, she ran over. "Show her your ring Chikara!" you said smirking. Raising her hand, she put it up in Sakura's face. "So?" Sakura asked, "Anybody could have given her that ring." "Well actually…" Chikara cut in, "Sasuke had this written on the inside." Taking the ring she handed it to Sakura. Taking it she read out load, "To my angel Chikara. – Love, Sasuke" Handing it back to Chikara, she ran off into the bushes crying.**

**(Sakura's Pov)**

**Running as fast as you could, you stopped by a tree to think and rest. Sitting up against the trunk, you rested your head on your knees. "How could he actually love her more than me?" you thought to yourself, "I was just letting him have some fun by allowing him to date her." Looking up you saw the ring again.**

"_**To my angel Chikara. – Love, Sasuke"**_

**You sat thinking by yourself for a while. Letting your inner self take over; your anger built up. "How dare she marry him!?" you asked clenching your fist, "I will get my revenge! Ill make sure of it!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Your Pov)**

**(Downtown)**

**Two days had gone by since the incident with Sakura, and you hadn't seen her since. Now walking down the street wrapped in Sasuke's arms; you were out preparing for the wedding.**

"**So." Sasuke asked, "What do we need to get?" "Well," you replied thinking, "We need to get a cater, a minister, a place to have it at, and I need a dress." "Ok." He said pulling you towards a restaurant, "We can talk about it over lunch." Sitting down with him, you let him order. Waiting for your food to arrive; you didn't hear the door open as your friend Naruto walked in.**

**Spotting you, he walked over and sat down at the bar with you. "Hey guys." He said as he ordered for bowls of ramen, "Is it true?" "Is what true?" Sasuke asked looking over at him. You on the other hand, had found a comfy position and wasn't about to move. "What Sakura said." He replied as he dug into his food, "She said you guys broke up." "Broke up?" you asked without looking up, "Far from it." "Maybe she forgot to mention it." Sasuke told Naruto sarcastically, "But we're getting married." As everything became quiet, you opened one eye to find Naruto choking. **

"**Married?" he questioned, "As in a wedding?" "Ya." You answered him, sitting up to eat your food, "Why do you sound surprised?" "I don't know?" he said, "I guess it's just that we're all still kinda young." "Too bad." You argued, "I could care less." Quickly finishing his ramen before you had started; Naruto stood up. "Well I'm real happy for you!" he grinned, "I'll tell everyone for you!" Running out of the restaurant, he waved to you. Alone with Sasuke once more; you savored the moment. **

**Finishing your food a half hour later; you walked back outside to find a warm sunny day. Continuing your walk, you soon found the shop you were looking for. Kissing Sasuke; you ran into the oh so familiar store. Shuffling through all the clothes, you remember the time you had run away from the hospital. While in hiding you had worn some clothes you had bought here. Making your way to the back of the store; you stopped in your tracks. Looking up you saw the most incredible wedding gown. "I have to have it!" you thought as you ran out of the store. **

"**We need to get home right now!" you told Sasuke as you ran over to him. "Why…?" he started to ask suspiciously, only to get cut off by a scream. Shooting up into the air, you saw a man hurting a woman not too far away. Flying towards him; you spun around in the air and hit him in the stomach. Sending him flying across the street; he hit a building and slumped down to the ground. Landing down beside him, you picked him up to find a huge straw doll. Dropping it, you turned and gasped with disbelief.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

**Running over to the woman while Chikara handled the thug; you grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Looking down, you saw that she was wearing a tight red dress that complimented her blonde hair. "Are you ok?" you asked as she looked up into your eyes. "Yes." She answered, "Now that you're here." Pressing up against your body, you tried to move away only to find you couldn't. Lifting her head, she looked into your eyes. Suddenly everything went black.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Growling; you saw the woman you had just saved pressed up against Sasuke. "So you want to go out sometime?" she asked him. Noticing that he wasn't reacting, you wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Walking quickly over to them; you grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him away from her. "Sorry." You said through a fake smile, "But he is engaged." Turning before she could reply; you dragged him down the street.**

**Turning down an alleyway; you dragged Sasuke down to the dirty ground. "What just happened?" you asked looking into his face. "Hello…!" you said waving your hand in front of his face, "Are you ok?" "Something isn't right about him." You thought looking into his empty eyes. "I don't want to do this." You told him, raising you arm. Slapping him he screamed. "Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his cheek, "What the heck is going on?" "So you don't remember anything?" you asked as you rubbed his cheek for him. "No." he said, "First I couldn't move, then I blacked out and woke up when you slapped me." "Sorry." You said pulling him to his feet, "But at least you're acting normal again.**

**Squeezing his hand; you walked back home with him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Shan's Pov)**

"**Crap." You whispered as the girl with wings dragged Sasuke away. "I was sure I had him." You thought as you turned into an alleyway. Pulling out your headphones, you put them on. "Hello?" you said into the microphone, "Are you there?" Waiting you finally heard his calm voice.**

"**Did you get him?" Itachi asked, "Well did you?" "No." you told him, "But I found him." "WHAT!" Itachi's voice roared through the headphones, "What do you mean no!" "I mean no." you answered him, "He got away." "How could he just get away?" "I don't really know?" you said thinking, "He was there one moment but gone the next."**

"**Are you telling me he escaped from you or not?" Itachi asked impatiently. "Not by himself." You answered him, "A girl with wings dragged him away." "Really?" he asked interested, "Did she say anything?" "Not really." you replied, "Just that they were engaged." "Interesting!" he cried through his microphone, "Sasuke is marrying Chikara. You didn't completely fail. Continue to hunt down Sasuke, but I want you to get his sweetheart now too. Got it?" "Yes." You replied turning off your headphones.**

**Taking them off, you stuck them back into your bag. Walking back out into the sunshine, you made your way back to your apartment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 6**

**(Your Pov)**

**Opening the door; you crashed onto the couch. "I can't believe I have to go back again." You panted as your friends walked into the room. "Hey guys!" you cried jumping up, "I have to show you something!" **

"**Wait!" Sasuke called after you; as you and Hisakata carried Koodori and Kuro off towards where you had been in the fight.**

**(At the Clothes Store)**

**Running in the open door; all four of you made it to the back of the store. Stopping in front of what you wanted; you pointed up at it. "Isn't it beautiful?" you asked looking at their gasping faces, "I have to have it!" "Have you tried it on?" Koodori asked as she took the dress from the shelf. "Ya." Kuro agreed, "It wouldn't help if it didn't fit. "No." you replied, "But I wanted to see what you think." "Well," Hisakata yelled sarcastically, "what are you waiting for!? Go put it on!" Handing it to you; you ran into a changing stall.**

**Walking out; you spun in a circle. "How do you like it?" you asked as you stopped in front of them. Becoming concerned as you watched them stare at you. "What?" you asked, "Does it look bad?" "No." all three of them replied, "It looks great!" Sighing you walked back into the stall to change; and bought the dress.**

**Walking back out into the dark streets; you looked up into the starry sky. "It's about midnight." Hisakata said as she walked up behind you. Nodding you all walked back home.**

**(At Home)**

**Slipping in through you bedroom windows; you went to hang up the dress. Closing the door, it made a load squeak. "Oh crap!" you thought, "Sasuke can't find out about the dress yet!" Holding your breath; you quietly listened to see if he had woken up. Finding the room quiet besides for the chirping of crickets; you let out a breath of relief.**

**But suddenly something wrapped around your arms and waist. "What did you get?" Sasuke asked, hugging you close to him. "Nothing." You lied, turning to face him, "I wouldn't buy anything with out telling you." "Liar." He whispered, kissing you, "But I won't push the matter." "Thanks." You replied; pressing up against him.**

**(Morning)**

**You woke up to find Sasuke slipping towards the closet door. Disappearing into a puff of smoke, you reappeared in front of him; blocking off the door. "Not pushing the matter, aye?" you asked; staring at him with laughing eyes. Embarrassed about getting caught, Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Don't worry." You said grabbing his hand, "You'll see it soon enough." Kissing him; you pulled him down to the kitchen.**

"**Hey guys." You said walking in to find Koodori and Hisakata, "Where is Kuro?" "Oh her?" Hisakata answered sarcastically, "She's out with dog boy." "Kiba promised to take her swimming today." Koodori answered, rolling her eyes at Hisakata. "Swimming." You thought out load, "Sounds like fun. Let's go!" Then without waiting for a response; you walked into the laundry room.**

**Looking through the clean clothes; you found a bathing suit and went to change in the bathroom. Walking back out you found Sasuke and Hisakata ready to go, but Koodori still sitting at the table. "Koodori." You asked walking over, "Aren't you coming?" "I don't know?" she said blushing, "I was planning on helping out at the academy…" "The academy?" Hisakata asked disgusted, "That's so boring!" "The academy?" you asked, "Isn't that where Haku volunteers at?" "Yes." She answered blushing. "Oh…" you gasped looking over at Sasuke, "Sasuke you go ahead. We'll meet you there." Nodding he walked to the front door and left.**

"**Koodori do you like Haku?" you asked looking down at her. Looking up at you; she nodded. "Well than," you told her, "you should ask him out." "I can't!" she screamed, "He doesn't like me!" "Are you kidding?!" Hisakata burst out, "You saved his like when he almost died on the bridge! Of course he doesn't like you, he loves you!" "Do you really think so?" Koodori asked; looking up at both of you. "Yes. I think you should ask him to come swimming with us. We could ask him now."**

**Winking at Hisakata; you grabbed Koodori's arm and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.**

**(At the Academy)**

"**I can't do this!" Koodori screamed shaking you, "Send me back!" Reassuring her you dragged her in the door, "Don't worry." "But what if he says no?" she asked, breathing long and hard. "He won't." you said walking to the room he used as an office, "And if he does Ill say it was my idea." "Ok…" she said shaking as she slowly opened the door.**

**Haku was sitting in a chair; staring at a wall. "Hey Haku!" she calmly said, "You want to come swimming with us?" "Sure." He smiled, "I'd love to." Standing up, he grabbed a bathing suit and went to change. Once done; you quickly got Koodori home to change and back. Leaving the academy; all three of you walked to the lake.**

**(At the Lake)**

"**Finally!" Hisakata exclaimed, "Took long enough?" Walking up to you; she pointed at Sasuke. "Only you," she cried, "could love a stiff board like that!" "Ya, I know." You said, walking over to Sasuke, "That's cause he's off limits to anybody else." Kissing him you pulled him towards the water and asked, "I wonder how the water feels." "Lets find out." He suggested.**

**Looking up at him; you found his sharigan activated. Suddenly your body started moving by itself. Throwing yourself into the water; you screamed. The lake was freezing! "Ugh!" you growled at him, "Two can play at that game!" Putting your hands together you screamed, "Housou Koi Shuuren!" Kicking him up; you appeared in front of him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Changing both your positions, you fell spinning towards the water.**

**Hitting the surface; you let go of him and swam back up. Breathing in; you felt Sasuke come up under you. Shivering, you leaned down on Sasuke's head as you heard the other jump in. "Holy crap!" Hisakata cried as she crawled back onto dry land, "Tell me when it gets warm." "Do you think you could help us with that?" you asked, poking Sasuke on the forehead. Nodding he put his hands together and cried, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Heating the water; it soon became tolerable. Slipping in, you splashed Sasuke. Turning to confront you; you laughed. "Try and catch me." You whispered as you dove down.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Later that Day)**

**All five of you were floating on blocks of ice as the water continued to steam. After swimming for most of the day; Haku had made these huge ice cubes, stretching out your time longer. Sitting up, you noticed that only you and Hisakata were still even in the water. "Hisa." You yelled across the water to her, "Where are the others?" "Koodori and Haku left together about an hour ago…" she said without looking up, "and Sasuke disappeared not too long ago…I think." "Interesting…" you thought to yourself, "I know what Haku and Koodori are doing, but not Sasuke. Slipping back into the water, you swam to the edge and got out. Wrapping a towel around your; you walked off into the forest to find him. **

**(Two Hours Later)**

**Looking up at the dark sky, you stood back up and stretched. "I still can't find him." You whispered to yourself, "Maybe he already got back?" Suddenly you heard something and followed the sound of giggling to a clearing. Watching from the cover of a bush; you saw that woman from the other day. But what made you really mad was who she was with. Sasuke.**

**Ready to tear her in two, you held back and waited to see what they would do. "Do you love me Sasuke?" she asked a she looked down at him, "Will you do what I say, like a dog?" "Yes." He replied with an empty look in his eyes, and even emptier words, "I will do anything for you Shan." "Good." She said smugly as she leaned in towards him. Sasuke did nothing to fight against it.**

**Enraged; you acted without thinking, and threw a kunai at them. Pinning Shan to a tree, you walked towards Sasuke. Flaring you wings up to make you look bigger; you grabbed him by his arms and flew off towards the lake. Once the water came into view, you flew towards it faster. Flying high above the lake, you couldn't see your friends but knew they hadn't left yet since you saw the water splashing everywhere.**

"**Lets see how big of a splash you can make." You growled as you slowly let go of one of Sasuke's arms. Still hanging from his left arm, he said nothing; making you even angrier. Loosening your grip on him, he slipped out of your grasp and fell towards the dark water. Hovering above the scene; you stayed to watch as he hit the water, making a cracking sound that even you could easily hear.**

**Satisfied with his punishment you flew off, back towards the village.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 8**

**(Shan's Pov)**

**Pulling the weapons out of your dress, you fell to the ground. "Did you get him?" Itachi asked through the headphones lying next to you. "No I didn't get him." You growled back at him. "Well then you need to try harder." He replied, "Or Ill fire and fill you." The thought of being literally and physically fired ran through your head.**

**Slightly shivering you argued back at him, "I would have gotten him if that little harpy hadn't pinned me to this stupid tree and flown off with him!" "The fact that she could catch you so easily is what makes you seem so weak." He calmly said.**

"**If your so much stronger, than why don't you just kill him?" you said through clenched teeth, "I know what I'm doing." Shutting off the head phones, you stood up and stuffed the headphones in you bag. "I can take both of the if I wanted to." You whispered to nobody, "I just need to get serious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 9**

**(Your Pov)**

**(Deserted Building)**

**Swiftly landing outside of a building; you looked down the empty street. Nobody was outside, it was too dark. Quietly slipping around the side of the apartment; you found a dead potted plant and grabbed it. Raising it up, you let it drop to the ground where it broke into multiple clap pieces. Bending down you shuffled through the dirt and growled to yourself, "Where is it?" Continuing to desperately search, you finally found an old rusty key.**

**Walking back to the front door; you unlocked the it and walked inside. Relocking the door; you left the lights off to attract less attention. "It still looks the same." You whispered as you inspected the small living room. Making your way to the back of the house; you searched the whole house until you found an extra pair of clothes. Changing into the dry clothes, you threw the bathing suit into the washer. **

**Walking back into the bedroom where you had found the clothes; you dropped down onto the bed. Strangely feeling at home, you had only been here three times in your life. This was Sasuke's old home. "Good thing I took his old key when he moved in." you thought as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.**

**(Morning)**

**Sun was leaking in the dusty window onto your face. Sitting up; you remembered where you were. Stretching; you went to take a shower. Once finished cleaning up; you entered the bedroom again. Walking to the abandoned closet, you searched for more clothes. Finding something that suited your taste you put them on and walked to the kitchen.**

**Resting your head on your heads, you looked around the kitchen. "I'm hungry." You thought out loud, "But nothing here is safe to eat." Standing back up; you opened a door to find a small amount of money. "My luck." You smiled, snatching it up. Running to the backdoor, you threw it opened and walked outside to the nice day.**

**Climbing over the gate; you hid your wings. "Don't want people asking questions…" you thought as you walked down the street to a convenience store. Walking in, you bought anything you could that you would need. Dropping the stuff off at Sasuke's house; you decided to go get some ramen. Entering the stand you bought a bowl of pork ramen and sat down at a table. Quickly gobbling it down; you paid and ran out. Without looking where you were going you collided with someone and fell to the ground. Opening your eyes you saw Naruto and began to panic, "What if he knows it me? Will he tell the others? I really don't want to deal with that cheater Sasuke right now!" **

"**I'm so sorry sir." You cried as if you were a clueless young woman, "I wasn't looking where I was going." "That's ok." Naruto replied as he pulled you to your feet, "I do it all the time," Looking into his face you saw a spark of knowledge. "Does he know it's me?" you thought to yourself desperately. "I'm Naruto!" he yelled putting out his hand, "And I'm going to be the sixth hokage!" Shaking his hand you quickly lied, "I'm Riki, and good luck on your goal.**

**(Naruto's Pov)**

**Yell fell to the ground as you collided with a young woman. Standing up; you pulled her to her feet as she apologized. "That's ok." You replied, "I do it all the time." Looking at the girls face, you found she looked familiar. "Do I know her?" you thought looking into her eyes. "I'm Naruto!" you said as you put your hand out for her to shake it, "And I'm going to be the sixth hokage!" "I'm Riki, and good luck on your goal." She replied shaking your hand. "Excuse me but I must be going." She said, nodding to you, "It was nice meeting you." **

**Turning around you watched as she walked down the road to a small house. Waiting till she had gone in; you ran to a window in the apartment. Looking around at your surrounding you knew where you were. "This is Sasuke's old house." You thought as you looked in the window. Sprawled out on the couch you saw Riki panting nervously. Only something was different about her. She had golden red phoenix wings!**

"**Now I know who it is!" you exclaimed in your head as you walked away, "Its Chikara!" Not paying attention to where you were going, you soon found yourself near the training grounds. "But why didn't she tell me?" you asked your self as you walked towards the clearing, "Maybe I should tell someone like Kakashi." Making your way through the bushes you stopped and walked over to two people sparing. "Hey Kakashi! Kaika!" you waved to your old sensei and his younger sister, "I need to tell you something weird."**

**(Your Pov)**

**Running into the house; you crashed on the couch. Lying there for at least half an hour you began to wonder how long you could last like this. "Someone will come looking for me." You though to yourself, "I can't hide forever." Suddenly you heard a knock at the door. Your heart began to beat fast as you heard Kakashi outside. "Chikara are you in there?" he asked rattling the handle, "Open up." "How did he find me?" you asked yourself, "How can I get away now?"**

**Watching as the door shook, you heard a faint clink, then another. Slowly the door began to hang loose. "He is going to take the door off!" you gasped as you ran into the kitchen. Panicking you searched for a place to hide. Opening a cupboard you saw nothing but a few plate in an en even stack. Then a plan dawned on you. **

**Climbing into the cupboard, you closed the door as you heard the front door come crashing to the ground. Putting your hands together, you disappeared into a puff of smoke and turned into a plate. Camouflaging your chakra; you listened as Kakashi shuffled around the house. Finally he made his way into the kitchen. Opening every door and cabinet; he opened yours and stuck his hand in.**

**Grabbing you and the other plates you began to freak out. "He found me!" you thought, "He is going to send me home!" But suddenly you felt yourself falling. Hitting the ground; you shattered but tried as hard as you could to hold the form. "Looks like she isn't here anymore." Kakashi said as he walked out of the house.**

**Letting go of your form, you changed back a cried out in pain. Bruised and bleeding, your bones were shattered and you couldn't move. Lying among the shattered plates; you waited to die, only to black out from blood loss.**

**(Kakashi's Pov)**

**Exiting the old building, you walked down the street. "Maybe I should check her house." You thought as you turned right. Arriving at Chikara's home; you knocked on the door. Soon Kuro answered it. "Hey Kakashi." She said letting you come in, "What's up?" "Oh not much." You replied, "I was just wondering if you knew where Chikara was?" "Chikara?" she asked looking up at you, "I haven't seen her in days." "Days?!" you asked surprised. "Ya." She said walking to the stairs, "Maybe Sasuke knows where she is."**

**Following her up the stairs to the second story of the large house; she pushed a door open. Walking over to bed, she poked something. "Sasuke." She whispered, "Someone is here to see you." Nodding to you, she left; so you walked up to the bed.**

**Looking down at Sasuke, you were startled to find him wrapped in bandages. "Hey Kakashi." He rasped as he lifted his arm, "What do you need?" "Oh," you replied, "I was wondering if you know where Chikara is." Quickly sitting up, you saw him flinch at pain as he turned to face you. "What!? Chikara!? Where is she?!" he asked grabbing your shirt. "I don't know." You said looking down at him, "Naruto saw her at your old house earlier. But when I went to check she was gone."**

**Watching as the news sank in; Sasuke jumped up. Running to the window, he was gone. Shaking your head; you followed him.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

**Running as fast as you could; you made your way down town. Arriving at your old house; you darted through the empty hole where the door should have been. Searching the house, you ran into the kitchen and stopped in your tracks. Lying in a bloody heap, Chikara was hardly breathing. Kneeling down beside her; you laid her head in your laps. Too tired to move let alone carry her; you waited for Kakashi.**

**Soon he walked in and lifted her up off the ground. Standing up, you looked into his face. "How," you asked, "could this happen?" "I should have known." He replied looking across the room, "I should have known she would hide. But I didn't and now this has happened." Walking out of the house; you followed him as he ran to the hospital.**

**(At the Hospital)**

**Finally settling Chikara down in a hospital bed; it had taken over two hours to clean her up and tend to her wounds. Laying your head on the bed beside her; you kissed her forehead lightly. Getting up to leave, Kakashi put his hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry, you stay here and rest." He said as he walked to the door, "The nurses should have a look at you anyway." Closing the door behind himself; you crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 10**

**(Your Pov)**

**In unbelievable pain; a single tear slide down your cheek. "Awake are we?" Kakashi asked from the seat by your bed. Looking around the room, you found yourself in the hospital. But suddenly filled with anger; you sat up growling only to fall back in pain. "What is he doing here?" you asked trying to get loose from Sasuke's grip. "You should be thankful he's here." Kakashi replied, "He was the one who saved you after all."**

"**You should have let me die!" you retorted, continuing to struggle, "After cheating on me with that witch, he's lucky I didn't kill him!" "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked calmly, looking at you with his one eye. "How do you think he got so beat up!?" you asked, glaring at him, "I dropped him more than a thousand feet and he still survived! I'm surprised I didn't kill him after catching him twice with that woman! I can't believe he let her treat him like a dog, I mean he didn't do anything to agree or reject. Just sat there."**

**Becoming interested Kakashi asked you a couple of questions, "What did Sasuke's face look like?" "Blank." You replied as you began to calm down, "He showed no emotions what so ever." "And afterwards?" Kakashi probed. "He continued to act that way until I hurt him. "Interesting…" Kakashi mumbled, "Looks like Sasuke has found a long lost cousin." "Cousin?" you asked, "They look nothing alike!" "Yes." He agreed, "But the Uchiha clan is believed to have branched off from the Hyuuga clan. This woman's clan could have as well."**

"**So you think she may posses the sharigan as well?" you asked looking at Sasuke's sleeping body. "Yes." He said, "She may just be pretending to love Sasuke." You looked up at him confused. "Why would she unless she was trying to do something like kill him?" "Exactly." He replied nodding. **

**Shocked; you turned to Sasuke. "I've been blaming the wrong person…" you thought; lightly touching his cheek. "I suggest you never leave him alone for long." Kakashi said standing up, "Now I think I'm going to go catch up on some reading." Nodding to you; he left, firmly closing the door.**

**Turning back to Sasuke; you found he awake, lightly clutching your hand. "You know I love you." He said squeezing your hand. "I know." You replied hugging him close to you, "I'm sorry that I hurt you…" "Don't worry about it." Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around you, "I'm better off than you are." Leaning in, Sasuke kissed you passionately. His touch soft and caring; you felt safe and care free for a moment. "If only," you thought kissing him back, "this moment would never end."**

**(Later that Night)**

_**You were running through the Village Hidden in the Leaf, lost and in the dark. Having been released from the hospital earlier in the day, but now wished you had never left the protection of nurses and doctors. Unable to find Kakashi or your friends, even Fisshu-ike was gone. Unsure of where you even were now; you tripped and fell to the ground. Crying out in fear; you looked up to see a drunken man standing above you. Grabbing you by the arm, he pulled you to your feet and attacked.**_

_**Fighting back, you were too small to stop him for long. Stumbling, you fell onto your back and watched as the man approached you. Starting to cry; you tried to crawl away only to get caught in a fishing net. Struggling, you saw the man cry out as a three kunais hit him in the hand, foot, and chest. Finding raping you not worth dieing over; the man ran away. Breathing hard; you looked up to see Sasuke standing behind you.**_

**(Morning)**

**Awake; you gasped for air as you though about the nightmare about your childhood. Closing your eyes; you buried your face into Sasuke's chest. "Its ok." He whispered half asleep, stroking your head, "It was just a dream." Calming down, you breathed in Sasuke's natural sent. Quietly you fell asleep again.**

**(Noon that Day)**

**Waking up once more; you opened your eyes to the smell of food. Turning, you saw a platter of food; and slowly grabbed it. Preparing two plates, you shook Sasuke until he woke up.**

"**What…?" he asked, sitting up. "Breakfast." You said handing him the plate, "Or should I call it lunch?" Watching as he ate his food, you dug into your own. Finishing, you put the plates on the platter. Turning back to Sasuke, you saw the bandages from the drop, for the first real time.**

"**Did it hurt?" you asked as you lightly ran your finger down his arm, "When I dropped you?" "I don't know?" he replied, not really looking at anything, "I just woke up floating in the water." Focusing in on you again, he smiled. "That's when Kuro and Kiba found me." He said. "Then what?" you asked, looking into his eyes, "I know you didn't come here." "They got me home and told me you were gone." He whispered closing his eyes, "I blacked out not long afterwards, and woke up when Kakashi thought he might have a lead to where you were." **

"**He was worried about me." You thought, "Even after hurting him." Sending yourself on a guilt trip; you slowly stood up and walked to a table across the room. Picking up some bandages and ointment, you walked back to the bed. Lightly turning Sasuke, you put new bandages on his wounds. "Thank you." He said turning back to you. Pulling you towards him; he sat you in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.**

"**Don't feel bad about this." Sasuke said, stroking your arm, "You didn't know." "I can't help it." You whispered back, "I could have killed you…" "But you didn't." he argued, turning you around to face him, "I still love you, and that's all that matters." "Well I did do it out of the love in my heart…" you thought out load as you looked down at your lap. "See." He said lifting your chin. Pressing his lips to yours; you fell forward onto him as the window opened.**

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

"**Yuck!" Rein screamed as she poked her head in, "Can't you guys get a room?" Separating from Chikara; you sat up and glared at your student. "We did." You replied, "You just came in it." "Told ya we should knock." Aisu said climbing through the window. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Rein growled, tackling Aisu.**

"**Can we get back to the point?" Shou asked sarcastically as she leaned in the window. "How many of you are outside?" Chikara asked, leaning over your shoulder. "Everyone." Shou answered rather bored, "Kasshoku, Aisu, Himatsu, myself, Rein, and Shissou." "Ask when we start training again." You heard from outside. What were you suppose to tell them?**

"**Don't worry. Ill handle this." Chikara whispered into your ear.**

**(Your Pov)**

**Nimbly standing up; you separated Rein and Aisu. "We start training up again now." You said. Setting the girls back down; you grabbed some clothes and went to change. Walking back into the room, all six girls sat waiting on the bed. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Sasuke asked grabbing your arm, "You nearly died and it's only been a day."**

"**I know." You said, "But the girls need training, and the others already have their hands full." "But what if you hurt yourself?" he argued, "The girls wouldn't be able to help you." "Well if you're so worried," you replied, "then why don't you come?" "Fine." He answered. Crossing his arms, he turned away. "Men can be so difficult." You heard Shissou whisper to the others. "I heard that." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room to change.**

**(At the Training Grounds)**

"**Ok." You called out to the girls, "Today we're going to test you to see how well you have been training on your own." Pulling out a shuriken; you threw it at Sasuke. Barely missing him; it scratched his cheek. "So to start, I want you to watch me and Sasuke fight."**

**Suddenly sprinting towards him, you pulled out a kunai. Taking out his own, he flung it at you. Hitting the log you had replaced yourself with; he looked around the clearing. "Where are you?" he asked quietly. "Up here." You answered as his head shot up. Replacing yourself again, you decided to confuse him. Replacing yourself over and over again; you began to reappear in random places. Finally stopping behind him, you put a kunai to his neck. "Game over." You panted as you dropped the weapon.**

"**I want Aisu vs. Rein, Shissou vs. Himatsu, and Shou vs. Kasshoku." You instructed as you dropped to the ground. "Closing your eyes; you could hear weapons clashing, punching and kicking, and slight trash talk. "Funny how similar they are," Sasuke commented as he lied down beside you, "yet so different."**

"**Yes." You agreed, laying your head on his chest, "We're lucky they get along most of the time." Opening your eyes; you watched the cloud drift across the sky."**

**(Two and a Half Hours Later)**

**Standing up you stretched out your back. Still in pain, you walked over to where the girls were training. Looking at each battle you found the results. Shissou and Himatsu were both laying blacked out on the ground, while Aisu pranced in a circle around Rein who was stewing after a bad loss. But Shou and Kasshoku were still going. Panting and shaking; their blood covered the ground and soaked their clothes. Watching as they both pulled out weapons; you stepped in between them. "I'm calling this to a draw." You said, putting up both your hands, "I wanted to see how strong you had become, not if you could beat and kill your partners." "Yes sensei." They said nodding.**

"**Good." You instructed, "Now I want my team to go to the hospital and get cleaned up and checked on." Watching as they limped off; Sasuke put his hand on your shoulder. "Same here." He agreed, "So team get going." Waiting for them to become specks on the horizon, you collapsed. "I'll bring a walking stick next time." You laughed. "Well we should get back." Sasuke said, picking your limp body up, "The nurses won't be happy to find their worst case out training."**

**(At the Hospital)**

"**There you two are!" the nurse at the counter exclaimed, "What do you think your doing out of bed?!" "Training." You replied straight forward, "We can't let our problems affect our students training." "But…" she sputtered. "They are the ninjas of tomorrow." You reminded her as you nodded to Sasuke. Carrying you back to your room; he closed the door and set you on the bed.**

"**Where were we?" he asked, sitting down next to you. "About here." You said kissing him. Wrapping his arms around you, you fell backwards. Landing so he wouldn't crush your mending body; you both fell into a deep sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 11**

**(Morning)**

**You woke up in the same position as last night; underneath Sasuke. Glancing at a clock hanging on the wall you saw the time. "4:47AM." You thought, "Not a good time to wake him up by moving." Lying your head back down on the pillow; you cheek gently brushed against Sasuke's face. Making yourself comfy, you waited for him to wake up.**

**(Five Hours Later)**

**Looking at the clock again, you found it was almost ten o'clock. "He's still sleeping like a log." You thought to yourself, "Maybe I should wake him up before my whole body's circulation gets cut off." Raising your arm to wake him; the door opened to let your two friends Bi and Eikou in. "Hey guys." You whispered, waving instead. "Paralyzed again?" Eikou asked as he gestured towards Sasuke, "I could get a nurse this time if you like." "Oh no." you said blushing, "We fell asleep this way. I was just getting ready to wake him up." "Yes." Bi agreed, "One can only take being squished for so long."**

"**So." You asked, "How's everything going with you at the palace?" "Not much." Eikou replied, "Onkei's boyfriend Neji is preparing to propose." "Really!" you smiled, "I know Neji. They will make a cute couple." "Maybe Onkei will settle down now." Bi thought out load, "Chasing after her is getting tiring nowadays." Nodding in agreement; you glanced at the clock. "Ten o'clock." You sighed, "Time to wake up."**

**Raising you hand, you lightly stroked Sasuke's spine. "Wake up." You whispered in his ear, "Its time to get up and off of me." Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked down at you. Pressing against you, he passionately kissed you and rolled over. "Um Sasuke." You said poking him, "This is Bi and Eikou. Last time they saw you was when we were in the hospital and you were asleep." Turning to look at them; he blushed and put up his hand. "Hey." He said, "Nice to meet you." Then quietly retreating, he pulled the covers up over his head.**

"**Not busy, aye." Eikou teased as Bi giggled. "Hey." You laughed, "A lot can happen in seven years. In fact we started dating right after you left the hospital last time." "I hope things work out." They both said as they stood up. "So do I." you agreed, "I'd hate to call off the wedding know." "Wedding?" Eikou asked surprised, "You have been busy." "Well than we'll leave you to it." Bi smiled as she pulled Eikou out the door.**

**Hearing the door click shut; you looked down at the lump that was Sasuke. "It's safe to come out." You said poking him. Waiting for a response; you poked him again. "Sasuke?" you asked, lifting up the blanket. Then quickly grabbing you; he pulled you down underneath them as well. **

"**Did you wake me up then just to embarrass me?" he questioned with laughing eyes. "No." you replied, rolling your eyes, "You were squishing me." Kissing him; he hugged you close to him. Breathing in his sent; you sighed. "Do you know what we need?" you asked him. "What?" he asked, closing his eyes? "We both need showers." You answered him as you slipped out of bed.**

**(Shan's Pov)**

**(The night Before)**

**You were sitting at a table in a dark room; whacking your head against the hard wood. "You would think he could afford something a little nicer." You growled as you stood up, "Seeing as he is practically paying me squat." Pulling everything on the table to the floor; you jumped up onto it. Putting your bag down to act as a pillow, you laid your head on it. "No way am I sleeping in that bug infested bed." You thought as you prepared to fall asleep.**

**But suddenly one of the table's legs gave out; and you came tumbling to the ground. "Termites!" you screamed as you stood back up and walked to the door. "I'd rather take my chances with wild creature!" you cried as you slammed the door behind you.**

**(Your Pov)**

**(In the Bathroom)**

**Stepping out of the shower you grabbed a towel and dried off. Still feeling damp; you pulled on some loose clothes and began to blow-dry your wings. Finishing an hour later; you walked back to your room. Finding Sasuke nowhere in sight; you walked over to the window. Leaning out, you could see all orts of different people living normal lives. Intrigued by their carefree ways, you slowly slipped into deep thought.**

_**But then all of a sudden everything went black. Itachi stood in front of you laughing as you held Sasuke up. "So," he laughed, "even after getting their minds whipped the lovebirds still found each other." "What are you talking about?" you asked glaring at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about when you were both children. Always running around with each other. He was always fighting with me over you and your safety." "What are you talking about?" you cried, putting one hand on your belt. "Well if you would rather see for yourself." He said as he faded away."**_

"**Where are you?" you asked nobody.**

"_**How cute." Someone said behind you, "Little Chika has a boyfriend." Turning you saw Gunryo sitting behind you. "Get out of here Sasuke." You said turning back to him. "I won't just leave you here to fight him by yourself!" he argued. "No. This is my fight." You said, "I don't want you to get hurt." Looking into his eyes; you knew he must see the fear and love. "Fine." He said kissing your cheek, "Just don't die." Jumping off the branch, he disappeared into thin air.**_

"**He wasn't surprised." You wondered, "Did he already know?"**

_**Circling him like a hungry vulture; you laughed at his pain. Watching as he cracked, you dived down at him. Shooting flames at him from your mouth; he caught fire almost instantly. Landing by the fire, the other four demon phoenixes flew into the fire causing an explosion. Gunryo's blood curtailing scream filled your ears as you watched him burning.**_

"**I killed him." You thought, "But is he really dead?"**

"**There hasn't been word of either of them for years." Sasuke said as he walked up behind you, "So don't worry yourself about them." "But…" you began to argue as he pulled you into a kiss. "Just forget about them for now." He whispered into your ear.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 12**

**(Two Months Later)**

**Sitting in bed, you were writing invitations for the wedding. Two months had gone by since the incident and most of your body has healed. **_**"We need to right the invitations!"**_** you had exclaimed the night before, **_**"We need at least two witnesses!" "Don't worry about it until morning he said kissing your shoulder, gently making his way up your neck.**_

**Finally finishing; you sighed and looked at the stack of letters. "I didn't realize we knew so many people." You said, leaning against his shoulder. "I did." He said, nibbling on your ear, "But I only really need you." Kissing him; you separated from him and walked to the door. "This can wait." You said smiling, "The weddings in a few days. Plus we need something to do afterwards." Surprised by your response; you winked at him and slipped out the door.**

**Walking down the hall, you stopped at the counter. Ringing a bell you waited for a nurse. Seeing it was one you had know for years; you handed the letters to Saru. "I need these mailed." You explained to her, "I'd do it myself, but I was ordered not to leave the hospital anymore…" "Yes." She said nodding, "I have to say we have a rather large file on you." Standing up, she walked to the front entrance. "I'll go deal with these right now." She laughed as she walked out.**

**Walking back down the hall to your room, you quietly pushed the door open. Walking in you found the room empty; Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Sasuke?" you asked as you looked through the room, "This isn't funny…" Continuing to search, you realized he must have left through the window. Climbing through, you looked around to find the dark streets and alleys empty. Sliding down to the ground; you began to search everywhere.**

**(Shan's Pov)**

**(Outside the Hospital)**

**You were hiding on the roof of the hospital waiting for that stupid girl to leave. "Their love life is so pointless." You groaned as you watched them kiss each other, "I just want to kill him and get my money. Is that too much to ask?" Finally the girl left; and you silently flipped into the room. Activating your sharigan; you pulled his feet out from under him. Hitting the ground; you stepped over him and looked deep into his eyes. Pouring as much chakra into your glare, he finally went limp. "Follow me." You instructed as you walked towards the window.**

**Leading him out into the empty streets, you led him towards the forest. You would need to find a place to recharge if you were going to kill him and his girlfriend.**

**(Your Pov)**

**(Two Days Later)**

**Walking towards your front door; you collapsed. Two days had gone by since Sasuke had disappeared, and you hadn't slept at all while searching for him. Grabbing the door knob; you opened the door and slipped in. "Hello." You called as you walked into the kitchen. Finding no one home; you glanced over at the calendar. Reading through the days, you finally found what they were doing. "Shopping." You sighed as you walked upstairs. Opening your bedroom door; you pulled off your clothes and limped towards the bathroom.**

**Showering and preparing yourself for bed; you walked straight to the bed. Falling onto the soft pillows and blankets; you looked around. "I feel like the whole house is empty…" you thought sadly, "I feel empty." Grabbing a picture of Sasuke, you held it close to you as you fell asleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 13**

**(The Next Morning)**

"**Wake up!" Kuro cried as she pulled off the covers, "Today's the day! The day you get married!" Opening your eyes you looked up to see your friends smiling at you. Hugging them, you jumped out of bed and got cleaned up. But the whole time you worried yourself over Sasuke; no matter if it was while you showered or brushed your teeth. Finally stepping out of the bathroom; you turned to the closet. Opening the door you pulled out the wedding dress you had hid from Sasuke so well. Putting it on; you walked to a mirror and looked over yourself. "Perfect." You thought to yourself, "Everything's in place except for the groom."**

**(At the Church Two Hours Later)**

**Running around like a chicken without a head; you really began to panic. Watching your friends as they prepared for everything; you envied how calm they were. **

"**What do you mean the minister is going to be late!?" Kuro screamed into a phone as Hisakata tried to correctly direct five different delivery men at once. "Tell Sasuke to get ready." Koodori said as she whizzed by with her hands full of decorations. "I can't take this!" you thought to yourself as you ran out into the hall. Slamming the doors you fell to the floor and began to sob.**

"**What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he walked over, "Not getting cold feet are we?" "No!" you growled as the fact that you hadn't noticed him began to register. "Well than what is it?" he asked as he pulled you to your feet. "It Sasuke." You said nervously, "I can't find him." "So the groom is the one who's scared." He thought out load, "Not the bride." "I don't really know…" you replied, "I went to mail the invitations and he was gone when I got back." **

**Kakashi looked down at you and asked, "Were his actions suggesting he wanted to leave you?" Blushing, you looked down at the floor. "No." you answered him, "His actions were suggesting the exact opposite. Looking down at you, he became angered by something. "You foolish little girl!" he exclaimed, "Weren't you listening when I told you to watch him at all time?" Looking up, your eyes widened with horror. "You don't mean…" you started to ask. "You'll be lucky if he isn't dead yet." He growled at you, "Go find him right now!"**

**Nodding, you ran out the church doors.**

**(Near the Training Grounds)**

**Getting through the thick bushes and trees was become harder and harder since you were still in your wedding dress. The chances of finding Sasuke alive were getting smaller and you weren't sure if you would find him in time. Stopping to take a break; you quietly listened to the forest around you. Picking up a small sound, you followed it to a hidden cave in a small clearing. Spreading out your wings to prepare for battle; you looked in the cave to see Shan pressing Sasuke to the wall with a kunai to his neck.**

"**Finally I can kill you." She laughed as she raised the knife up to add strength to the attack. "No." you cried as you threw a shuriken you had hidden under your dress at her. Letting Sasuke fall to the ground; she turned to you. "I was expecting you." She growled as she ran at you with another kunai. Disappearing into a cloud of smoke, you reappeared next to Sasuke and bent down next to him. "Wake up!" you cried, slapping him. "That won't work this time." She said attacking you again, "I made sure of it." Grabbing Sasuke; you dodged her attack and ran out into the clearing. Jumping up into a tree, you set him down. "Be safe." You whispered, kissing him as you jumped back down into the clearing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 14**

**(Back at the Church)**

"**Where's the bride?" Koodori asked as she ran around the room, "Where's Chikara?" "I don't?" Hisakata cried, "I'm to busy preparing for the wedding to care about that right now!" "But you can't have a wedding without the bride!" Kuro screamed in her ear. "Oh." Hisakata said thinking, "Oh my god! Where's the bride!"**

**Starting to run in circles; all thee girls screamed in panic. "Calm down." Kakashi said grabbing their arms, "She went to get Sasuke." "Where's Sasuke?" Kuro asked puzzled. "We don't know." Kakashi said calmly, "Chikara and I have reason to believe that he is in mortal danger, so I sent her to find him." "You sent the bride into mortal danger!" Koodori screamed, "You fool! Your going to get them both killed! What were you thinking?!" "They're getting married aren't they?" he explained, "And to do so, they must first state they will be together be it good or bad. If they die today, they will die together." Understanding they nodded. "Well we might as well continue to prepare incase they do survive." Hisakata said continuing on her way.**

**(Koodori's Pov)**

**Looking around the room; many feeling flooded into you. "This could be one of the happiest days in my life." You thought to yourself, "Or one of the worst." "Don't worry about Chikara and Sasuke." Someone said from behind. Turning you saw Haku. "How can I not worry?" you asked looking into his eyes. "Chikara and Sasuke love each other." He said, taking your hand, "They would die to protect each other, and the only way for that to be possible is if they survive." Nodding; you hugged him hard. "Thank you." You said as you started to cry.**

**(Kuro's Pov)**

"**Chikara can't die." You thought to yourself, "I never got to say goodbye." "What is wrong my koi?" Kiba asked as he walked up to you, "You look sad." "Oh its nothing." You lied, "I'm just tired is all." "That's not true is it?" he asked looking you in the eyes. "No." you confessed, "But how did you know?" "I can smell your fear." He explained hugging you, "And I also kinda heard you screaming."**

**(Hisakata's Pov)**

**You scrambled to get everything prepared. "Can't let their wedding be ruined." You thought, "That is if they live to see it…" Continuing on with your work; you were preparing to set out the multiple vases of flowers. Carrying a rather expensive one; you stopped and suddenly dropped it.**

"**What are you doing here Sandman?" you growled flaring your wings, "You weren't invited!" "Actually…" Temari started, but you cut her off. "Chikara wouldn't let low life like you!" you screamed, waving your arms around. "But…" Kankuro sputtered. "Get out of here!" you screamed, "I wouldn't let you in even if you did have invitations!" Calmly Gaara pulled something out of his pocket. "Our invitations." He said glaring at you. "Oh." You nervously as you turned and ran away.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 15**

**(Your Pov)**

**Softly landing on the ground; you pulled out a kunai and lung it at her. Dodging easily; she ran at you. Replacing yourself with a nearby log; you reappeared and threw three kunais at her. Turning, she charged and you flew up into the air.**

"**Think you're so special?" she asked sarcastically, "Don't you?" Then before you could answer; she let the real her come out of hiding. Folding back her horse ears and letting her tail drop to her side; she spread out her scaly dark purple wings. "What are you?" you asked as you spread out your own wings. "Ikkakujuu." She cackled, "The Demon Unicorn!" Jumping up into the air; she attempted to stab you with a kunai. Blocking her with one of your own; you fell to the ground and summoned your chakra. **

**Slowly your hands turned to talons as you slashed out at her. Nearly slicing her in two; you attacked again. "You'll still need to do better than that!" she laughed as horns sprouted out of her wrists, ankles, and neck. Blocking your attack; she charged with a new force. Pinning you to a tree; you struggled to get down. Dropping to the ground; you put your hands together again. "You want better?" you asked as your eyes turned black, "Then take this!"**

**Flying up into the air; you turned into the phoenix demon that was sealed inside of you. Plunging back down at her; she dodged and put her hands together. Quickly changing; she turned into a large dark purple unicorn. "That's still not enough!" she growled as she flew up towards you. Dodging, you bit down of her side; tasting her hot salty blood. Forcing her towards the ground; she showed her horn into your wing, piercing the thin skin.**

**Falling to the ground; you stood up wincing. Flapping your wings though it caused extreme pain; you charged at her limp body. Suddenly flipping over; she kicked out at you with her legs, and pushed you away. Fighting back at her, you were unable to get close to her neck and head. Losing strength; you quickly changed course and stabbed down into her unprotected stomach.**

**Crying out in pain; she let go of her hold on you and began to cringe. Taking your chance, you slashed at her sides, neck, and wings. Easily slicing through any part of her that you could; you stopped when you saw her go limp. Backing away; you saw her slowly change back to her human form as she ran out of her last breath. Waiting until you knew her life had slipped away to the unknown, did you change back to your human form.**

**Panting hard; you looked down at yourself. Cut and stabbed in multiple places; you noticed that your wedding dress had been slightly torn or cut in a few places, and stained red down on one side from your blood. Taking your sleeve, you whipped Shan's blood off of your face and walked back to the tree you had left Sasuke in.**

**Jumping up into the branches; you bent down next to Sasuke and shook him. "Wake up Sasuke." You said shaking him harder, "We need to get back." Continuing to shake him; you stopped and looked at him. "Not breathing, not responding, and no pulse." You thought as you looked over his body, "But he can't be dead. I stopped her from killing him." "S…Sasuke…" you sputtered again, "We need to get back."**

**Lifting his body; you jumped down to the ground. Setting him down, you put your head against his chest and stopped breathing. Listing quietly; your eyes grew wide and filled with tears as you relieved his heart wasn't beating. Setting him down again, you bent down over him and cried into his shirt. "Why?" you sobbed, "Why did this have to happen?" Continuing to cry; you didn't notice as someone stroked your head. **

"**Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he toyed with your hair, "Today is a happy day." Looking up, you saw him smiling at you. Quickly wrapping your arms around him, you buried your face into his chest. "Sasuke." You whispered, "I thought I had lost you forever." "I will always be here for you." He said kissing your forehead.**

**(At the Church)**

**Look at all these people." Hisakata exclaimed, "I really don't want to be the one to tell them that the weddings cancelled but that they need to stay for the funeral!" "There isn't going to be a funeral!" Kuro growled at her. "Your right." Hisakata agreed, "There can't be a funeral without the bodies." "You can't really think they're going to die can you?" Kuro asked disgusted. "Calm down you two." Koodori whispered to both of them, "We won't say anything until Kakashi gets back with the search party." "But what will we do to entertain everyone?" Hisakata asked as she watched them lightly mingle. "We will tell them that we are off schedule is all." Koodori replied quivering.**

**(Back in the Forest)**

**Looking up into Sasuke's eyes, you saw an extreme amount of passion. Pulling you towards him, he lightly pressed his lips to yours. Filling you with warmth; you pressed deeper into his kiss. Separating, he looked into your deep hazel eyes. "I love you." He whispered, kissing you again passionately.**

"**Ok you two…" some chucked from the bushes, "Save it for the wedding." Turning you saw Kakashi walking towards you. "Come on." Kakashi said pulling you both to your feet, "Everybody's either clueless and waiting or nervous and worried about making funeral plans." Nodding, you limped after him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Purple Ikkakujuu**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Chikara and the other people and animals. They are indeed (c) by Mightpup Inc.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence and romance, but NO lemon. This website also states to unleash your imagination and that's what I plan to do!**

**Chapter 16**

**(At the Church Two Hours Later)**

**Pacing outside in the hall; you waited to enter. Once you had gotten back to the church; you had gone none stop. Crying with happiness that you weren't dead, your friends shooed Sasuke away immediately to prepare. Then instructing you to get cleaned up again; you friends left you to bath while they got a first-aid kit. Bandaging your wounds; there wasn't anything they could do about the dress.**

**But now waiting to enter and be with Sasuke again; you grew impatient. "Calm down Chikara." Kakashi said squeezing your shoulder, "You'll get to be with him alone soon enough." Turning to face him you grew nervous. "But what if something happens?" you asked, "What if someone objects or something happens?" "Then you wing it." He replied, "But everyone inside seems happy to see you two get together." "What about Sakura?" you asked, "She wasn't happy when Hisakata told her." "I don't know." He answered shrugging, "She never arrived." "Well that's one less person to worry about…" you sighed.**

"**Its time." Kakashi said, taking your arm, "I proud to stand as your fatherly figure, but I can only wish your father was here instead of me. Your parents would be so proud." "Thank you." You said quickly hugging him. Preparing to enter the main room; Kakashi pushed the doors open. Walking in you saw the people you had come to know as family. Your animal friends including the neighborhood strays, your horses, and Fisshu-ike sitting to the side watching and waiting. And Sasuke, your future.**


End file.
